My sleeping beauty
by Nayave Larkin
Summary: E and B spend the night. Oneshot. R&R if you like!


**Okay guys, here's my first FF. I already apologize for possible grammar or spelling mistakes, because English is not my mother language. I dedicate this to one of my best friends Stephanie. Luv ya bitch! Disclaimer: don't own anything. Nor story nor characters.**

**My sleeping beauty **

My breath was in unison with hers. She inhaled- I inhaled. She exhaled- I exhaled. She sighed- I sighed.

I watched down at her, seeing only the back of her hair but I knew her face would look beautiful while she slept.

My sleeping beauty.

Her body was warming mine for hours now. I actually believed that those parts of my body that touched hers were warm. Warm like her. Unison.

I wondered how she could sleep in a position like this. Her head rested in the middle of my chest, right over my stomach, her arms wrapped around my waist hugging me in the warmest embrace I'd ever experienced, one of her legs crossed with mine.

My right arm rested over her shoulders, my left hand laid right under her face to feel the soft little blows of her breath, reaching up to touch her lips every now and then.

Maybe it was the uncomfortable position that made her wake up in the middle of the night because suddenly her way of breathing changed and she raised her head with a soft moan. She lifted herself up a bit to be able to turn her head to face me, squinting in the unusually bright full moon light. A strand of hair fell across her features making her frown because of the tickle it caused. I stroke it away slowly, smiling. She returned it, still squinting.

Carefully I slid down from my half-sitting position so my shoulders leaned against the pillow, embraced her and pulled her for me so light body in a more comfortable position, with her head now resting on my not-beating heart.

She took a deep breath as she nestled herself closer to me with her face snuggled to my neck.

I craved for her closeness, her warmth. Without thinking I let my hand wander down her spine until my fingers found exposed skin, softer, warmer, and smoother than anything else I had ever touched. My whole hand slipped under her sleep shirt, wanting to soak up the heat. Her slight twitch made me realize what I was doing- my coldness made her shiver. I pulled the hand away and tugged the bedcovers tighter on her as a gesture of apology.

How I wished I could be human, even only for one night. I wanted to give back to her what she gave me by her only presence. But it wasn't to be.

Her hand reached up, her fingertips tracing a line next to the seam of my shirt. I loved her touch- how couldn't I? – but I was about to ask why she wasn't sleeping as she started to run the tip of her nose up and down my neck; so gentle and slow it made _me_ shiver this time.

My arms pulled her tighter as she proceeded and placed a sweet little kiss behind my ear.

Another one right below.

Another one below the other.

Another one. And another…

I closed my eyes but didn't move, except my hand that lifted itself up to lie on the back of her head. With a will of its own.

As her hot lips reached my collar bone they wandered the same way back up, proceeding then on my jaw line, slowly until they reached the corner of my mouth. For a second she rested over me, not kissing as I expected. Instead I could feel her pull back a little and as I opened my eyes I saw her looking at me. Her face was so beautiful in the moonlight.

My hand was still on the back of her head so I pulled her back down to me.

Our lips met in a soft kiss and the low noise that emerged from it, mixed with my own faint sigh, seemed to be the loudest sound in the room.

My other hand started to wander, from her neck slowly down to the small of her back, forward to her waist, down to her hip. She kissed my neck again. Then she hesitated, opened her mouth a bit and let her tongue dart out, only for a second.

I heard myself inhale sharply and the grip of my hand on her hip tightened as I tried to pull her body closer to mine.

When she saw that I didn't pull back from her as usually in a situation like this, she continued to trace my neck with her tongue.

The reason why I didn't pull back was because I simply didn't want to move. All I wanted was to be touched from her in this way and the only chance to experience that without risking to hurt her was like a statue.

She was laying half on me by now and I was overly conscious about the thin fabric of her shirt.

_Don't move_, my mind whispered, _if you don't move you can't hurt her. And enjoy._

Her hand wandered down my chest and on the seam of my shirt she let it slip under it. And even I had bathed in her warmth all the time tonight the direct heat hit me like an electrical shock. The muscles of my stomach strained where she touched me.

I couldn't help but pull her face up to mine; my lips opened, my tongue brushed her lower lip…

I gasped and pulled away, vampire speed. _No, I couldn't do this. I would hurt her!_

"Edward," her voice was hoarse and it attracted me even more. On my new position at the other end of the bed I tried to breathe evenly.

I wanted her. More that ever before. But I couldn't, we couldn't…

She attempted to crawl to me but I held my hand up to stop her. Touching would only make it harder.

"Please, don't," I sounded husky. I rushed over to the window and tore it open, the cold air hitting me and calming me a little. After a few deep breaths I felt okay to turn around.

She was sitting on the bed where I had left her, covering herself with the sheets from the cold and watching me with big scared eyes.

"I didn't think, I'm sorry," she whispered, now looking down. I was at her side in an instant, but kept my distance.

"No, it's not your fault, of course its not," I whispered back. "I let it go too far and lost it. _I_ am sorry, Bella."

We sat in silence then for a moment. Then I extended my arm, pulled her in my lap and kissed her forehead. "You should go back to sleep".

"How could I sleep after this," she whispered, her face next to mine, our cheeks touching.

Her delicious scent filled my senses and again, made me unable to think properly. I found myself pushing her back into the pillow with me lying on her, my arms supporting my weight.

"You won't hurt me, Edward, I know you won't," she continued, her arms folding around my neck, taking advantage of my dazzled state.

"No Bella, I'm afraid I would".

"No, you wouldn't," she stroke my cheek with her lips. "I trust you." She kissed the corner of my mouth. "I love you".

I felt my defence weaken. After months and months of self-restraint I was getting limp. I was already in too deep to hold back anymore.

"But I can't kiss you", I whispered faintly as she did the neck- kissing thing again.

"You can do other things".

Again, my hand had its own will. It slipped under her shirt all by its own and traced patterns on her waist and belly.

"But I'm afraid I would loose control while we… . I can't hold back that hard when …".

My voice had never sounded that limp before.

"I'm sure you can".

"I can't control…". Her neck begged to be kissed. I gave in.

My lips pressed hungrily on her soft skin, it seemed like every inch of my body was touching hers. My hands moved from her belly further up on her sides; she was wearing no bra.

I heard her gasp as my thumb gently stroke over her left breast. Her skin felt even softer there, making me crave for more.

So I pushed her shirt up a bit, looking into her eyes and seeking for permission. She lifted her arms and I pulled it over her head, kissing again.

She moaned slightly; the sound rushed more blood to lower parts of my body. I started to let my hands wander over her chest slowly. She grabbed my shirt on my back, pushing it up and over my head in a movement almost too quick for a human. I looked at her in slight surprise.

She smiled shyly, then pulled me down again, nibbling my stone like ear while running her fingernails up and down my spine. Her legs wrapped around my waist, pressing me tight; I was sure she could feel my excitement pressing against her.

I grabbed her and flipped us both around so she was sitting up on my lap, my lips exploring her collar bone and when I reached the little hollow under her neck I slowly traced downwards, fully enjoying every second.

Before I reached her breast I paused though and looked up at her.

"Am I making you feel cold?" my husky voice almost surprised myself.

"No," she whispered, her breath gone faster. "Keep going."

And I did. I don't know how long I kept myself busy exploring inch by inch of her skin, though I was always focused on my self control.

I flipped us around again, so I was on top of her, and before I returned my lips to hers I inhaled her scent deeply from between her breasts. Amazing.

We kissed again and a deep moan escaped my mouth. I wanted her. Badly. Maybe too badly.

I heard her breath go uneven and looked up. Her heart was beating fast and her eyes were closed.

"Bella," her name came out in another moan. "Breathe."

"I am", she gasped with her eyes still closed. "Go ahead." She then pulled my face to hers and her hands wandered down my chest to unbuckle the belt, her warm fingers brushing my skin over the waistband. She unbuttoned my pants as well and pulled them down a little; I took it from there and pulled them off, being over her again in less than one second. I did the same with her pyjama pants, then stroke a hand over her tight, down and up again, slipping my thumb and index finger in on the side of her panty, making it snap a little.

She laughed softly and her breath that hit me made my head spin. All of her, the different amazing smells I caught from her now, her warm skin, her way of breathing, her touch, almost made me go crazy. It was a riddle to me how I could've resisted her for so long. I surely couldn't do so anymore. But I was still afraid that I would slip and loose it, kill her with a movement that I had meant to be a caressing.

Bella felt my hesitation, folded her arms around my neck and pulled my forehead to hers.

"You can do it", she whispered.

"How the hell can you trust me like this?" I answered also whispering.

"Because I love you", her voice was smiling. "And I want to sleep with you, Edward."

Her cheeks heat up then, blushing. I felt her index finger caressing circles down my chest, following the lines of my unnaturally toned stomach.

"You sure about that?" Her touch made my voice shaky.

"Yes, of course."

I smiled down at her. "Don't move". With a look into her eyes I made sure she wouldn't, then I pressed my slightly parted lips on hers and softly brushed my tongue over her luscious bottom lip. She moaned and wanted me closer, but I pulled away. I was absolutely positive that true kissing was impossible, even though sex could eventually be an option.

I glanced down at our half naked bodies and smirked. Eventually? We were far beyond eventually. There was no way back now.

My body tingled in excitement as she continued drawing hot burning lines on my chest.

Slowly wandering down until she reached my boxers, slipped in her finger casually and let it snap like I did on her before.

I reached for her panty and with an assuring glance into her eyes I pulled it down.

Her breath went uneven again and her heartbeat fastened.

"If you want me to stop just say it, okay?" She nodded hastily. I didn't want her to be nervous or afraid about this. I bent down to kiss her softly to distract her from the probable embarrassment she was feeling.

"You're absolutely stunning", I whispered and tugged my arms under her shoulders so she was lying higher and closer to my chest. "And wonderful", I placed another kiss on her upper lip. "The most adorable creature on this planet".

Her cheeks turned warm again and she hugged herself to me, wrapping her legs around mine.

My kisses turned more passionate, my erection pushed against her. She moaned and pressed back.

I got rid of my boxers. "I love you, Bella", I whispered before entering her extremely carefully.

Her answer came out in a soft moan. "I love you, too."

Mesmerized and astonished I felt, as well as extremely satisfied and in love with the wonderful creature that laid next to me. From now on I would have a completely new view on things. I had just experienced heaven. And the main thing was: I hadn't hurt my angel. Even though, I had to remind myself every two seconds about not letting go of myself. But that was a very acceptable negative to a very acceptable new level of our relationship.

"See?" she whispered her lips right next to my ear, her body as close as possible next to mine.

"Told ya so."

I grinned, tugging the bedcovers tighter around us. "Yes, you were right."

"Of course I was, did you doubt me?"

"I adore you, that's what I do."

She smiled at me lovingly, laying her head on my chest then and embracing me like before she woke up. After a while our breaths were in unison again. She inhaled- I inhaled. She exhaled- I exhaled.

My sleeping beauty.

7


End file.
